OneShot Collections - Kaichou Wa Maid Sama
by Gretel Fullbuster
Summary: One-shot collections for Kaichou wa Maid Sama characters (taking requests for pairings).


Hui Guys!

Sooo... its been about a few months and I didn't post anything even though I promised, I am so sorry! The reason why I didn't make any new chapters was because I had completely forgot that my end of year exam was coming; I panicked and I completely forgot abut my fan fictions and started to vigorously study (in my mind it means skimming through revision books). The other reason was because I was arguing with myself whether or not to make more anime fan fictions instead of just Fairy tail aaannndddd after about a million years I decided to! Yay! but this going to be the only one because I'm still debating whether or not I should make other fan fics instead of Fairy tail, so yeah~!

Enjoy!

xoxo

* * *

Chapter 1

heart and soul

~Misaki's P.O.V~

I sat near my window watching the light rain pour down continuously, as I watched the rain I couldn't help but sigh. How long was I sitting there looking at the clear night sky? 4 hours? maybe 5? I looked towards the clock to see it was 4:50, I sighed once more as I wiped my eyes which were slightly puffy and red from all the crying that I did, I started to feel a warm and fluffy yet stingy felling in my heart as I started thinking about in the memories memories we shared, together. His playful voice, his warm emerald eyes, his rare, bright, caring smile came drifting into my mind as I replayed the happy memories which slowly dissolved and were replaced by the previous events that happened today. His playful voice replaced by a fierce angry one, his warm green eyes turned to cold, emerald ones and his bright, beautiful and caring smile twisted into a angered, displeased one.

-Flashback-

"If you were there maybe you'd understand what actually happened!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, its always my fault that I'm not there to fully understand! I'm sorry if I'm not by your side 24/7! I actually have a life you know, besides being with you!" Takumi raised his voice as he was losing patience. I started to feel a little disheartened as he said that, didn't he know he is all I think about? didn't he know he takes up all the space in my heart? I broadened my chest, barely staying strong as I held in the tears and said.

I realize your not always there captain obvious! but at least try to understand that I tried to protect myself from Tora while you weren't there! I didn't just throw myself at him willingly!"

"Why were you in Miyabigaoka in the first place? why couldn't you have just rejected his offer over the phone? you wouldn't have been harassed by him if you weren't so naive!" he growled as he spoke, refraining from doing something he'll probably regret and I'll probably never forget.

"Why can't I simply be polite by rejecting his offer in person? and I am not naive as a matter of fact!" argue back with my eyes slowly brimming with tears.

"Why are you such a pain every time..." Takumi muttered under his breath, if he thought I couldn't hear it well he predicted wrong. I pushed him out of the way and headed to the exit of Seika when he started to follow me screaming my name.

"Misaki! Misaki! I didn't mean for you to hear that!" he shouted heavily as he was trying to regain his breath.

"Oh? so you do think I'm a pain? well maybe you should just leave me so I can stop being a pain and end your misery!" I scream with tears streaming down my cheeks, I dared not to turn around and look him because I was scared of what his expression would look like.

"Misaki, I never meant it like that... I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out of my mouth, please understand." his voice got softer with every word he spoke but I couldn't help feel a slight pain in my chest as he said those words, how ironic, this argument started because I wanted him to understand... now he wants me to understand?

"Well maybe you have a foot-in-mouth problem and i think you should fix it." I say trying to hide the slight sarcasm in it, but I felt his glare burning my back and i could tell that he got even more angrier than before.

"I should go..." I whispered, it was barely audible but Usui could hear it loud and clearly. I started to run towards the direction of my house when I heard him say in a really gentle voice.

"don't go..."

-Present-

Tears trickled down my cheeks and i stared at the clock listening to the clock tick, 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes passed and my trickling tears turned into a weep and I couldn't help but shed the everlasting tears that wouldn't run out, I dart my head towards the door as my mother and Suzuna walked in with sympathetic expressions and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. what was I anticipating? did I expect him to come dashing through the door declaring his love for me and how he was sorry? of course that would never happen, nothing ever goes right when I'm not with him. nothing feels right without him. mother and Suzuna sat next to me with silent comforting as we listened to the drizzling of rain and my sniffles, time passed and nothing progressed until Suzuna spoke up.

"He's outside waiting for you, you know." she stated as she held a glass of water.

"And so? he'll probably shout and argue with me again." I say with a hushed tone, scared that the perverted alien outside the house may hear me.

"Darling..." mother rubbed my back as she spoke soothingly "He's been out there ever since you ran into the house in tears."

I felt a light blush on my cheeks as she said that but I dared not to show it so I dug my face in my knees, I peaked outside to see that it had finally stopped raining, my senses came back to me as I jumped off the window ledge, grabbed a blanket and darted down the staircase towards the front door. It had been raining! How can he be so idiotic as to wait for me outside my house in the rain? It was raining for 7 hours straight and he had not went home? I quickly shoved the door to see a certain blond alien pervert sitting by the gate asleep, his hair and his clothes had all been soaked by the rain and I couldn't help but feel guilty as I wondered how long he had been here in the rain. I slowly walked up towards him and I saw his sleeping face and I smiled as I looked at face, he looked so peaceful when he slept; he always had a calm look on it, he looked so innocent when he slept and it was so adorable!

I gently placed the blanket on him and just as I was about to kiss him on the forehead, I thought twice and blushed as I knew that I would never be able to look at him in the eye, ever. I stood up with my face beet red and I was about to walk into the house to make food for him when I felt a sudden tug and next thing I knew, I was in his arms. He held me so gently but his grip on me wouldn't break, there was no escape from his grasp.

"How cruel, Misaki." he whispered seductively in my ear, "weren't you about to give me a kiss? or maybe do you prefer it when I take the lead and kiss you instead?" his breath tickled my ear as shivers went down my spine.

"S-shut up Takumi..." I whispered breathlessly trying to wriggle out of his arms, I heard Takumi slightly laugh and turned to look at him when his expression had shocked me. he was smiling, I mean he was genuinely smiling, he usually had a smirk or a really weird look on but he was smiling like a kid getting their favourite toy, i looked at him with a dazed look as he began to laugh even more because of my reaction.

There have been a few rare occasions when I've seen him smile, but only rarely. whenever I made -well tried to make- food for him he would smile, it was genuine but it wasn't like this smile, there was also that one time when I was playing with litch I slipped and I fell on Takumi by accident, he started to laugh and I guess you can also say the litch was 'giggling' at me.

"Hey Misaki, if you keep looking at me like that I'll get turned on." Takumi whispered in my ear with a mischievous grin on and if I could go any redder, I would've been as bright as the sunsets rays.I whacked him on the head as he resumed his laughter and later on I began to join in, our laughter resonated through the neighbourhood as the birds accompanied us by chirping. After a while I didn't mind being in Takumi's arms as we sat in front of my resident gate.

"You should go inside, you'll catch a cold" Takumi kissed my forehead as he spoke. I couldn't help but shoot a look at him to see if he was just winding me up but he didn't look at all joking, he had a nonchalant expression which made me want to knock the living daylight out of him.

"Are you an idiot?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"you're saying that I'll get a cold?" I spoke in a shocked tone "I've only been out here for five minutes! you've been out here for god knows how long! I should be the one who should be worried about your health, not the other way around!"

"That can't be possible Misa chan~ remember? I'm an alien" Takumi replied and he began chuckle for a while but then slowly stop. Silence echoed through the streets, even though it was for a few minutes it felt like hours and I started feeling chilly and wrapped the blanket around us both and snuggled in a little closer for his warmth.


End file.
